Babies?
by Zhechii
Summary: Kyouya-san... Apa kau pernah berkeinginan untuk memiliki bayi? Ucapan Haru yang tak terduga seperti itu tentu saja membuat kekasih terheran. Bagaimanakah jawaban Hibari dalam menanggapi hal itu? Mind R to R?


**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing**

* * *

**Babies?**

**Rating T**

**Haru / Hibari**

**Romance / Humor**

**One - Shot**

* * *

Di suatu malam Haru mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

"Ne...Kyouya-san...Apa kau pernah berpikir ingin memiliki b-bayi?" Dengan tersipu malu, Haru mengatakan hal seperti itu secara mendadak ketika mereka berdua sedang menonton televisi.

Dengan raut wajah topeng, Hibari menatap kekasihnya dan mengangkat alis. "Aku menolak," jawabnya dengan singkat, kembali fokus ke acara televisi.

"Hahi...Kenapa? Bukankah bayi itu sangat lugu?"

"Hanya di awalnya saja mereka bertampang lugu." Hibari membalasnya sembari tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke acara televisi.

"Mereka sangat lucu. Ah...Haru tidak bisa membayangkan betapa lucunya dan menggemaskannya mereka."

"Tangisan mereka sangat berisik. Sama sekali tidak ada lucunya." Hibari membalas ucapan Haru dengan pendapat yang berbanding terbalik dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Bayi itu sangat tergantung pada dirimu untuk sepenuhnya. Coba Kyouya-san bayangkan ketika mereka meminta suatu hal dengan tatapan menggemaskan. Haru pikir mereka sangat menggemaskan." Haru protes karena ia tidak menerima pernyataan kekasihnya itu.

"Mengerikan. Lagipula kau dan aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membesarkan seorang bayi dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menggangu pekerjaanku termasuk dia." Gumam Hibari.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau itu terjadi...?" Haru berkata dengan polosnya.

Hibari menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk menyerah. Ia sangat hafal betul sikap keras kepala kekasihnya.

"Jika diantara kita ada yang memiliki waktu luang, ok, kita akan memiliki anak, itu pun kalau kita menginginkannya."

Haru menarik Hibari agar dekat dengan dirinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya. Haru tersenyum – senyum sendiri tanpa sebab, Hibari hanya dibuat heran dengan tingkah kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

"Ah, maaf. Haru hanya membayangkan kalau seandainya Haru dan Kyouya-san memiliki anak? Rumah ini pasti dipenuhi dengan aura keceriaan setiap harinya, ne?"

Hibari mengeluarkan napas lelah untuk kedua kalinya, entah apalagi yang harus dikatakannya untuk mengalahkan pernyataan kekasihnya itu.

"Terserah."

"Ne, jika kita memiliki seorang bayi, Haru berharap dia sangat lucu seperti Kyouya-san."

Coretan merah muda terlihat semu mewarnai kulit wajah Hibari yang putih dan membalas, "Terserah."

Haru sedikit kesal dengan tanggapan Hibari yang dari tadi hanya menjawab terserah dan terserah, sama sekali tidak menanggapinya dengan serius. Haru menolehkan kepala Hibari untuk bertukar pandang dengannya.

_'Sial, kenapa dia begitu antusias?'_ gumam Hibari dalam hati.

Haru membungkuk dan mencium bibir Hibari dengan lembut. Seusai itu, Gadis berambut coklat pendek itu tertawa kecil dan perhatiannya kembali ke acara televisi.

"Sebelum kita memiliki anak, apa kau benar- benar telah yakin siap untuk merawat dan membesarkan bayi itu kelak?"

"Jangan pernah remehkan aura keibuan yang Haru miliki."

Hibari tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya itu.

"Lalu, bukankah kau dan aku tidak ada yang memiliki banyak waktu untuk merawatnya. Apa kau lupa, Haru?"

"Hehehe... Tenang saja. Dengan senang hati, Haru akan mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan Haru demi membesarkan bayi kecil nan mungil."

"Hah... Gadis berisik kini telah berubah menjadi sosok wanita keibuan, semakin merepotkan," Gumam Hibari pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kyouya-san?"

"Hanya perasaanmu saja. Dan terlebih lagi..." Hibari berubah menjadi serius.

"Apa?"

"Kau perlu menikah terlebih dahulu sebelum kau punya bayi, bukankah begitu?"

Haru terdiam sesaat sebelum ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Hibari dan berbisik.

"Itu yang sudah Haru nantikan sejak dulu, Kyouya-san. Menantikan sebuah momen spesial kita dimana kita berdua berdiri di atas pelaminan mengikat janji cinta abadi. Haru sangat bahagia jika harus bersanding di samping Kyouya-san suatu hari nanti."

Hibari tersenyum lembut dan menangkap bibir Haru serta menciumnya dengan lembut, Haru hanya menerima perlakuan Hibari terhadapnya. Karena dia juga menikmatinya. Awalnya mereka berdua menonton acara televisi dan kini, justru acara televisi menonton adegan ciuman mesra mereka.

**The End**

* * *

_**Ini pertama kalinya aku bergabung dalam Fanfic Katekyo Hitman dan untuk pemanasan, aku membuat cerita One-shot pasangan Hibari – Haru**_

_**Semoga para reader menyukainya. Terima kasih telah membacca cerita Gaje ini.**_

_**Salam Kenal dan salam hangat, Zhechii.**_


End file.
